


Midnight Visitors

by bloodsvckrr



Series: Midnight Visitors [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, getting railed by vampires while they drink from you is the dream amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsvckrr/pseuds/bloodsvckrr
Summary: female!reader wakes up in the middle of the night to two handsome strangers in her room... then she gets railed while they drink her blood 🥴





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes shot open to the familiar jolt of your body trying to wake you up, almost like those moments just before sleep, when it feels like you’re falling and your body instantly reacts, to wake you up and reassure you you’re not dead.

But you hadn’t been falling.

You were lying on your back, staring up at the textured ceiling of your room that always reminded you of popcorn. You went to roll over, or at least commanded your body to, and got no response from your physical being. _Turn your head, look at the clock,_you thought, but you couldn’t. You were frozen. _Perfect._

Your eyes scanned your dark bedroom, the only light came in the form of passing taxis and cars in the streets outside your window, in fleeting bursts that illuminated your room for a fragment of a second, allowing you to observe the furniture and décor before they were swallowed up by the darkness again.

That’s when you saw them.

You thought you were dreaming at first, and immediately assumed they were just coats hanging off the back of your door, a blanket thrown over your reading chair that simply looked like a person. _You’re dreaming idiot, there’s nothing there._

Then they moved.

Slowly, at first. Enough to make you double take and question if you really were still dreaming. Your body was still heavy and limp, your mind still foggy as you tried to pull yourself out of the void it was trapped in. If only you could reach over and turn on your bedside lamp, you’d see that there’s nothing there, the creepy shadows would disappear.

But they took another step forward, growing larger as they came closer.

_It’s just distorted shadows from the moving headlights outside,_ you told yourself. You immediately closed your eyes and tried to let sleep take you back, but your heart was already hammering in your chest, every fiber of your being telling you no, this wasn’t just a figment of your imagination.

A few minutes passed, and you worked up the courage to open your eyes again, peering towards the corner of your room where the shadowy figures stood. Now? They were even closer, just a few feet from your bed. Your heart raced, pulse pounding in your ear and _why the fuck can’t I get up oh my god there’s definitely someone in my room._

Another burst of light from headlights outside briefly illuminated your room, along with two pairs of red eyes.

_Oh fuck._

Were these demons? The ones that haunted victims of sleep paralysis late in the night? No, it can’t be, you wracked your brain. You’d gotten a glimpse of their full forms thanks to the lights outside, they were definitely human, or at least appeared to be. To your surprise, there was an air of familiarity about them, like you’d seen them before. Your mind immediately began flipping through everywhere you went this week like a book, skimming over all the possible times you could have come across such a… unique… pair of individuals.

Each wore a similar grey-toned outfit, and each donned a matching, long grey cloak. The intricate details on their collars and vests didn’t scream 21st century fashion, they almost looked ready for a renaissance festival, aside from the obvious lack of color to their wardrobe. The only differences between the two were obvious, one figure stood more on the lean side, shorter, with lighter brown hair styled up with gel. He was dwarfed tremendously by the figure next to him. This one was _much_ larger. His hair was darker and he was incredibly masculine, he had to be at least seven feet tall, you gauged, with broad shoulders; he looked like he could easily reach up and punch a hole through your ceiling. There had to be a reason you recognized them, no way would you have forgotten those outfits that looked like they belonged to another century.

Your observations were interrupted by a small noise, was that a whisper? You could have sworn one of them whispered, but it was too quiet for you to hear. The larger shadow moved, shoulders rising and falling as if it were laughing at something, and your suspicions were confirmed when you heard the low laughter that came from his direction.

_What the fuck is going on,_ you wracked your brain for answers. Surely this was a dream, your body was still heavy and immobile, and the fog in your mind hadn’t seemed to clear either, only become a more muddled mess of thoughts as you tried to put together the situation you were in.

Another car passed. Headlights illuminated a toothy grin in the darkness, and it hit you.

You _did_ know them.

At least, you had seen them before. You could never forget that dazzling smile that belonged to the larger figure. It was only a few days ago, you had hurried to the platform to catch your train home, and hadn’t managed to get a firm grip on the rail overhead before the car lurched forward on the tracks. You toppled forward, into the lap of a very large and handsome stranger. Your face was undoubtedly as red as a fire hydrant, and you apologized profusely as you struggled to regain your balance. A large, firm hand on your back helped steady you, and he reassured you that it was fine, followed by a smile and a wink that had you blushing again, and you looked away to hide your already-obvious embarrassment. You’d fought your urges to sneak a few glances back at him, only because you knew if you did, you’d find him looking right back at you, for you could feel his eyes burning a hole in your back the entire ride home.

You had to turn and face him again when your stop had arrived, and you got one last look at him. He wasn’t alone, next to him sat another man who was much smaller in comparison, but just as breathtakingly gorgeous. Your eyes briefly met the larger man’s – they had been a deep brown this day, contacts? – and you smiled, nodding_ (why the hell did you nod, idiot?) _before scooting around another passenger to get to the doors. You’d never seen the two men again after that.

At least, not until now.

Now, they loomed over the foot of your bed, looking far more ominous than they did under the fluorescent lighting of the subway car. _This must be a dream, I’m just dreaming of two hot guys I saw earlier this week. It happens all the time…_you tried to reason. People dream about faces they’ve never seen, people they’ve never met, how irrational is it that you’d be dreaming about two people you HAVE seen? Not very, you concluded. Besides, even if these two attractive men were really standing in your bedroom…

_No,_ you immediately pushed the thought away before you could even begin to entertain it. You were a sane person, who would be horrified to see that two men had broken into your apartment in the middle of the night. There was _nothing_ attractive about this situation whatsoever._ These are only figments of my imagination, maybe they ARE a weird sex dream I made up but nothing more, because if they were real then by now one of them would have spo –_

“You were right Felix, she _does_ smell good.”

The clear voice cut through the silence like a sword and yanked you away from your thoughts. All remaining hope and reason you had to explain their presences away as dreams were shot dead on the spot. At this point you couldn’t tell if it was the sleep paralysis that still held you in place or the fear that now coursed through your veins. Another low chuckle came from the darkness, from the one you assumed to be Felix, before his deep voice sounded.

“I told you so.”

_You SMELL GOOD? What the fuck were they talking about?_ You opened your mouth to speak – what you’d even say at this point you had no clue – but the words wouldn’t come to you. All you could do was lie still and watch them, waiting as the seconds ticked by to see what they would do next. It wasn’t long before the other figure, the smaller one, spoke again.

“Why don’t you go first, you called dibs on her after all.”

You could hear the playful tune in his voiced and your stomach turned.

_Dibs?_

The larger figure – Felix – began to move around the edge of the bed, closer to where your head laid, his cloak billowing behind him as he closed the distance in a few strides. You watched helplessly as his gigantic figure stood over you, unable to make out his features in the dark. One of his hands began to slowly remove a leather glove from the other, and finally, _finally,_ a sound escaped your throat as a large hand reached for your face. It was nothing more than a small whimper, but it was all you could muster, and it clearly amused him because another chuckled rumbled through his chest as his hand made contact with your face.

It was cold, ice cold, like he’d left his hand in a freezer for an hour. It was enough to send a shiver through your body, but not enough to make you move like you so desperately wished you could. You were nothing more than a statue, lying at the mercy of the two strangers that stood over you. He gently stroked your cheek with his knuckles before cupping your face in his hand. You could feel his fingers in your hair, his hand was so large it nearly encompassed your whole head. He could easily squeeze you too hard and your brain would probably come out of your nose like soft serve ice cream. He leaned down, bringing his face closer, his lips hovering above yours as you he inhaled deeply before whispering quietly, in a low voice that dripped from his lips like honey:

_“La tua cantante”_

_…What is this a fucking language lesson?_ Even more questions piled up in your mind that you couldn’t vocalize, leaving you just as confused as you were terrified. You stared up at him, into his crimson red eyes, and you began to make out his features. His shaggy, dark locks that hung down and brushed against your forehead, his strong jawline, his lips that curled up into a smirk – or was that a snarl?

His hand slid down and clutched your jaw, tilting your head to the side and exposing your neck to him. You managed a small grunt of discomfort, and looked up to see his… friend? Partner? Now standing at the side of your bed opposite Felix, his eyes watching you with something that resembled lust, but much darker. Your heart rate increased even more and you thought it was going to burst out of your chest as Felix’s lips moved just centimeters from your neck. You closed your eyes, shielding yourself from the intense stare on his friend’s face, and braced yourself for whatever Felix was about to do.

Something touched your skin, something wet – his tongue? – and slowly moved up the length of your neck. A loud moan echoed throughout the darkness of your room. You heard the two men chuckle and your eyes shot open as you realized the sound hadn’t come from either of them.

It came from you.

“I think she liked that, Felix.”

As if in response to his friend’s remark, Felix brought his mouth back to the bottom of your neck, slowly dragging his tongue back up to your ear. This time you felt the vibrations in your throat as another particularly loud moan escaped your lips. You felt Felix’s lips curl up into a smile against your ear, and a growl erupted from his throat. Moving his hand down and resting it on your collar, his lips returned to your neck, sucking gently at the soft flesh. Your chest heaved as you gasped for air, squeezing your eyes shut and concentrating on something, _anything_, besides the man that was attacking your neck… and how good it was starting to feel. Focusing on your hands, you tried to wiggle your fingers, silently begging your body to wake up. Slowly, you began to sense feeling in your fingers again as they started to move. _YES!_ Moving to your toes next, you began curling and flexing them, trying to bring yourself out of the paralysis. All the while you were shamelessly moaning into Felix’s ear as his lips ravaged your neck, whether it was because you were truly enjoying it or trying to keep up the rouse so he wouldn’t notice you coming to, you weren’t sure anymore. That line had become blurred.

Finally, your wrist twitched and it was like lightning struck your body, bringing you out of your frozen state like Mary Shelley’s monster coming to life. Curling your palm upwards, you remembered the self-defense class you took with a friend a few years ago. _Palm to the chin, then run, _you told yourself, and thrusted your hand up towards his face.

Your hand made contact with something hard, his jaw you thought, only harder like a rock. You yelped as pain surged through your hand as you struck him. Not a square-on hit, but he still jumped back in shock at your sudden movement. _Good enough,_ you thought, and pushed yourself off the mattress, leaping forward and throwing your blanket to the side as you jumped from the bed.

Your freedom was short-lived, painfully so, as something snatched you out of the air before your feet could hit the floor. Your back slammed against something hard and a hand clamped down over your mouth before you could even think to scream. You squirmed against what you now registered as an arm around you, and you remembered there had been two men in your room. _Fucking idiot,_ you cursed to yourself. Still, you weren’t going down without a fight, and even if these men could overpower and kill you with ease, you’d make sure to give them hell while they tried. Your vocal chords finally working, you screamed against the icy hand over your mouth as you continued to fight against the arm that held you._ Surely this one man couldn’t be this strong, right?_With just one arm around you, he should be having a harder time holding you this still…

He pulled you effortlessly back onto the bed, propping you upright on your knees and brought you face-to-face with Felix, who looked surprisingly… not mad? He lightly rubbed the spot on his jaw where your palm had struck him and grinned, a mischievous look in his eyes. He yanked his other glove off before removing his cloak, letting it fall to the floor where he stood before kneeling on the bed and closing in on you. Still trapped by his friend, you had nowhere to go. Struggling again against the other man’s hold, you begged against the hand covering your mouth for mercy.

“No, no, no, please…” was all you could choke out, before a gentle voice from behind was in your ear.

“Shhh,” the man holding you cooed, his thumb rubbing circles over the skin of your arm. You felt his cold lips – _Why were they both so cold?_ – against your cheek as he began to leave tender kisses on your skin, down your neck, and over your exposed shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort you in the middle of this now very real nightmare.

You didn’t want to cry, that was the last thing you wanted to do as you faced the man in front of you, who you were sure would kill you now. But your vision blurred as the tears brimmed in your waterline and you had to blink them away, letting them roll down your cheeks. Now Felix was comforting you, his friend moving his hand off your mouth as Felix took your face in his. Brushing your tears away with his thumbs, he pressed his lips to your forehead, quietly shushing you as you continued to sob.

“Please,” you mumbled as he gently stroked your cheeks with his thumbs. “Please…”

You couldn’t think of anything else to say. What would you say? Please don’t kill me? Something inside you told you the plans they had for you would be worse than death, and you’d probably be wishing they’d kill you.

“Look at me, little one.” Felix spoke, addressing you for the first time. You opened your eyes, not realizing you had squeezed them shut when he edged closer to you, and you looked up at him. He eyed you with a rueful grin, and now you really thought you were going crazy. He broke into your apartment and attacked you, and _now_ he was feeling guilty?

“Who the hell are you… what do you want?” you blubbered. If you were going to die, they were at least going to give you answers first. You twitched as you felt his friend’s lips graze the base of your neck, he was still peppering kisses on your skin. He wasn’t holding you in restraint anymore, instead his arms were gently wrapped around your waist, squeezing and massaging your hips with his hands.

“I think you know what we are,” Felix answered, and you noted the change in pronouns in his response. It’s true, you had assumed they weren’t regular humans from the get-go, they couldn’t be with those red eyes (although you did originally wonder if they were just heavily into the goth scene), and ice cold skin, the comments on how you “smelled good”. You’d been trying to piece it together while you were frozen still and then you realized… they had already been inside your apartment before you woke up. Surely if they were any kind of nosey they would have noticed the copious amounts of vampire books and media on your shelves…

You didn’t answer Felix, just stared into his crimson eyes as the realization finally washed over you and he smirked, as if he knew that you knew.

“You’re gonna kill me,” you mumbled, almost entirely resigning to your fate. There weren’t exactly many other options that explained why a pair of vampires broke into your apartment in the dead of night.

“On the contrary,” Felix began, dismissing your comment with a wave of his hand. “It would be a shame to destroy such a mouthwatering little human in one go like feral animals. We _do_ have more manners than that.”

You furrowed your brows and he leaned down so his face was level with yours. Stroking your cheek with the back of his hand again, he repeated the same phrase from earlier.

_“La tua cantante.”_

“Are you gonna tell me what that means or are you just going to keep repeating yourself?” you huffed, irritation beginning to overpower your other emotions. Felix’s stern expression cracked, and he chortled at your frustration.

“My little _blood singer,_” he mused, taking your chin in his hand. “I’ve heard and even seen so many others find their blood singers, and so many carelessly destroyed them in a frenzy when the taste should have been savored,” he paused, letting you take in what he was saying before he continued. “Your blood sings to me little one, it is too delicious to resist, and yet, too unique to let it go to waste. Even Demetri could smell it on the train.”

As if on cue, Demetri – you now had a name to the other man’s face – lightly nipped at your neck, causing you to jump in his arms. Both laughed at your reaction, but it didn’t ease the pit in your stomach.

“If you’re not gonna kill me… then what are you doing here…” you trailed off, slowly putting together what Felix had said about “blood singers” and “needing to be savored.”

As if it were trying to escape the hungry vampires, the blood drained from your face.

“Wait –“ you started, but were cut off as Felix’s hand moved to grasp your throat. Your eyes bulged, and you felt Demetri’s arms instinctively tighten around you again.

“Shhh,” Felix silenced you, his lips ghosting over yours. “I said we wouldn’t kill you, and I meant it little one. I promise to make this just as enjoyable for you, as it will be for us.”

You whimpered in his grip again as he tilted your head to the side, moving your hair out of the way as he placed on more tender kiss on your neck, your pulse throbbing beneath his lips, and he growled hungrily.

“Keep her distracted Demetri.” He commanded, as he began kissing your neck.

“Pff, like you aren’t doing that already –_ OH!_” your sass was interrupted as Demetri slid a cold hand up your bare thigh and underneath your nightgown. Felix grinned against your neck, either from your comment or your response to Demetri’s sudden touch, you couldn’t tell. Truthfully, you didn’t know where the balls to make such a comment came from, maybe it was your “already accepted fate” mindset that decided if you were going to (most likely) die tonight, what’s stopping you from speaking your mind? And, if you _were_ being truthful, would you even mind if this is how you died? Other people died from far more… boring… causes. Car crash, heart attack, fire… but how many died at the hands of two breathtakingly attractive vampires? Maybe you spent a little too much of your spare time reading books and watching movies about vampires, that the very fantasy of it overrode the very rational fear that you _should_ still be feeling. But Felix did promise not to kill you, didn’t he? You weren’t sure why you suddenly decided he could be trusted, when not five minutes ago you had just woken up to find him at the foot of your bed and assumed him to be a serial killer, or worse.

Was this worse? You couldn’t say, or maybe you didn’t want to. Perhaps it was the very truth of what he was – a vampire – that had you handing over your life to him. The very idea that this mythical figure was in your room, and had chosen _you_, for whatever reason, had stirred something within you. Like a sick, macabre dream that had come true, you silently admitted that this is how you would prefer to go, at the hands of a devastatingly beautiful vampire who was making this experience as erotic as possible.

As you mulled over the current situation, you almost missed Demetri’s hand sliding up your inner thigh, dangerously close to a part of you that was now a live wire, awake and as hungry as the vampires that had you trapped (although you could hardly use that word anymore).

You inhaled sharply, but Demetri’s hand didn’t falter, continuing up your thigh until it cupped the spot between your legs in his hand. Pressing two fingers against you, he gently rubbed your now-aching sex through your underwear, and you leaned back into his arms, suddenly eager for more. He groaned at your response to his touch, and quickened his pace ever so slightly, as he began peppering kisses along your shoulder once more, lightly nipping and sucking on your skin every now and then. It was intoxicating, you wondered if this was why Felix brought him along, if he brought him everywhere he went when he needed to feed, because you had almost forgotten that Felix had also been sucking on your neck, until you felt him open his mouth over your skin.

Immediately, Demetri plunged his hand under the waistband of your underwear, his two fingers sliding down over your clit and coaxing a throaty moan from you, just before Felix’s teeth pierced your skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grab a snack and ur fave sex toy cause this one's a long one 🥵💦 felix and demetri are fuckin incubi and no one can tell me otherwise

Sharp teeth broke the surface of your skin and you let out a pained cry, which was quickly muffled by Demetri’s free hand. The hand around your throat tightened and you gasped for air. You squirmed under Felix’s hold, but his grip on you never wavered. You couldn’t look anywhere but up again, at the popcorn-textured ceiling of your room like before, as he held your head in place and began to suck lightly on the fresh wound he’d made on your neck, that was now oozing with blood. Each time he closed his lips around the laceration, sucking harshly and pulling more blood to the surface you winced, whimpering in pain. Your hands, now free, grabbed the closest thing they could find, which ended up being Demetri. Your nails dug into his thighs through his clothing, and he growled in response as he continued rubbing your clit.

You’d nearly forgotten what he had been up to before Felix bit you, and your attention was pulled back to the ache that still resided between your thighs, your pained groans twisting and morphing into a moan of absolute pleasure as the vampire continued rubbing circles over your bud of nerves. Demetri’s other hand slid from over your mouth and drifted down to one of your breasts, gently kneading it through the soft fabric of your nightgown.

“OH – please... just like that...” you begged as his cool fingers slid over you perfectly, just as you did when you pleasured yourself when you were alone. You felt Demetri smile against your shoulder, and returned to licking and sucking every inch of skin he could reach as he continued rubbing your clit like you asked, your eyes fluttering shut as you embraced the waves of pleasure overtaking you. Your mouth fell open in a half-smile, and your mind wandered as you began to fantasize shamelessly about what else his mouth could do.

As you began to relax in Demetri’s hold, your hips slowly moving back against his, you heard a sharp growl and a larger arm – Felix’s – snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he continued feeding from you. You let out a small yelp from the harsh movement, and felt his mouth moving feverishly over your wound, lapping up every drop of blood that dripped from it. Digging his teeth back into the already open wound, you cried out louder this time, as his grip on you tightened.

Without missing a beat, Demetri’s fingers picked up the pace, circling your clit faster as if to make up for the pain. Again, your cries faded into lustful moans and you gripped his hips tighter – if anything, for dear life – as you felt a knot beginning to form in your abdomen. The two vampires continued this twisted game of tug-of-war with you, each pulling your attention back to them every now and then; Felix with every harsh suck on your neck, Demetri with every flick of his fingers over your sensitive clit. You were putty in their hands, moaning unabashedly to your ceiling the entire time.

It wasn’t long before Demetri’s hand began to slow to a halt, and you immediately whined at the loss of his touch. You felt his cool breath across your shoulder as he chuckled, before bringing his hand up to Felix’s, that still gripped your throat.

“Felix, that’s enough,” he calmly stated, grabbing his friend’s wrist and tugging it gently. Felix groaned in response, but didn’t cease sucking your wound, drinking up every drop of blood he could get from you.

“Felix,” Demetri said, more sternly this time, “You’re hurting her.”

He grabbed the collar of Felix’s jacket and shoved him, attempting to push him off of you but to little avail. Suddenly you realized how much trouble you were going to be in if Felix refused to stop. His size was now something not only to marvel at, but to fear. For he had promised not to kill you, but if he couldn’t stop himself – or didn’t _want_ to stop – was there anything Demetri could do for you? That anyone could do for you?

The fear was now evident in the sounds you made, as you whimpered against Felix’s icy grip on your throat, your hands letting go of Demetri’s thighs and thrusting them against the expanse of Felix’s chest. It was like hitting a rock wall, you winced at the stinging pain, and he remained unmoving. You knew it was probably making it worse, vampires probably thrived off the fear of their prey in some way, but you couldn’t keep your heart rate down as the organ began hammering in your chest again. Felix growled into your neck, almost in pleasure, and your previous assumptions were proven correct as he eagerly sucked more blood from your wound. You cried out again, tears welling up once more as the realization that this could be your end resurfaced.

Oddly, you weren’t mourning your own loss of life, but the idea that you were going to die without being touched by him. It was twisted and perverted, but it was the only thought racing through your mind, that you’d never feel Felix’s rock-hard body pressed against you intimately, never know what it would feel like to have him inside you. You’d never know the feeling of Demetri’s hands exploring every curve of your body, his mouth between your thighs like you had briefly fantasized. You wanted more of these incredible men, and your chance was being taken from you too soon. It wasn’t fair.

Unable to look at anything but your ceiling, your hands wandered up Felix’s chest, feeling the marble-smooth skin of his neck, gently brushing over his prominent cheekbones, and you swore you could hear him purr into you. A warmth spread through your chest at the sound, and you moaned his name. Quiet, almost breathlessly at first, then louder as you ran your fingers through his dark hair, almost as if you were comforting him – despite the fact that he was actively killing you in that moment.

“Felix...” you whimpered once more, and in a heartbeat, his mouth disappeared from your neck.

You blinked in confusion as his iron grip on your neck loosened, and you were finally able to shift your gaze down from the ceiling. You were immediately met with bright red eyes, possibly even brighter than they were before now that he’d fed, and you felt your body quiver, though not from fear. A smear of red stained his mouth and dripped down his chin, and you hesitantly reached up to your freshly wounded neck to assess the damage. He’d left large, crescent-shaped marks, deep and bloody, on the right side of your neck, but managed not to sever an artery that would leave you bleeding out on your bed. You winced in pain as you touched the tender skin, and noticed Felix winced with you, as he looked almost regretful for what he’d done.

In the blink of an eye, he vanished from the bedroom, and before you could open your mouth to ask where he was going, he was back, this time holding the white box you kept in your bathroom, with a red cross on the top. He flicked on the lamp sitting on your nightstand, and you could see your blood was no longer running down his chin.

“Let me do it Felix,” Demetri offered, his hands gently rubbing up and down your upper arms, and you almost forgot he was still holding you.

“It’s alright, I can do it,” Felix insisted, looking past you to his friend. “I’m okay... I promise.”

Demetri tugged your arm gently, pulling you down onto the mattress and sitting you upright as Felix inched closer with the first aid kit. He held your hair out of the way as Felix began cleaning the wound with an antiseptic wipe. You winced as the medicated wipe touched your wound, burning the already sore area. Felix immediately froze, watching your face and waiting for you relax before continuing. He worked quickly, unwrapping a large bandage and adhering it to your wound before you could blink twice. He paused, his hand hovering over your cheek before caressing it gently. Without thinking, you leaned into his touch, resting against his palm and a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

“Are you alright?” he questioned, most likely wondering if your sudden affections were a side effect of lightheadedness you might be feeling from the loss of blood. You nodded, gently nuzzling his hand, silently urging him to keep touching you. He chuckled, stroking your cheek with his thumb and watched as you relaxed against him.

“Well she’s recovering from that quite well,” Demetri’s sultry voice came from behind you and your heart skipped a beat. Both vampires threw their heads back and howled at your heart’s slip up, and you moved a hand over your face to hide the blush that was spreading rapidly over your cheeks. A pale hand reached around and stopped you, pulling your hand away to reveal your blood-flushed face.

“No need to hide sweetheart,” Demetri murmured, immediately releasing your hand to stroke your hair, pulling it away from the side of your neck that wasn’t bandaged up, lips hovering over your skin. “I don’t think I’ve seen a human handle that so well.”

“She is rather extraordinary,” Felix praised, now inches from your face, his hand returning to your cheek. You gazed up at him through your lashes, studying his facial expression, trying to gauge what his reaction would be if you leaned any closer. His lips were painfully close, but even after that incredibly erotic moment the three of you had, you were suddenly unsure if it would be unorthodox to kiss him right now.

“I think she deserves a reward, don’t you Demetri?” he cooed, tilting your chin up ever so slightly with his hand.

“I think you’re right Felix, she has been a good girl,” you heard Demetri purr, his face in your hair, inhaling deeply and taking in your scent.

The fire ignited in your abdomen again and you bit your lip, trying to stifle a moan that rose in your throat. But there was no hiding it from Felix, who easily caught it and grinned deviously at you.

“Don’t be shy little one, we want to hear those beautiful noises you make,” he inched closer to your face. _God he’s so close_ you thought to yourself. Where the fuck were the balls you had earlier? _Just lean in and kiss him you coward._

“Yes, she didn’t seem to have a problem making those sweet sounds earlier,” Demetri teased, pulling you out of your head again. His hands traveled up your stomach to your breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze and causing you to jump, nearly closing the distance between you and Felix.

“Hmm, she’s being rather quiet now,” Felix mused. “Perhaps she wants us to stop?”

Immediately, Demetri’s hands left your breasts, and Felix leaned away from your face, taking his hand away with him. You groaned at the loss, opening your mouth to speak, but the longer you looked at him, the harder it was to coax the words out.

“Use your words little one, tell us what you want,” Felix leaned in once more, his lips ghosting over yours as his red eyes bore into yours. “Tell me.”

“I-I... want you to kiss me,” you whispered in one breath, barely audible. But Felix heard your plea, and obliged.

Finally closing the distance between you, he captured your lips ever so gently in his own, the metallic taste of your blood lingering on them. You’d had first kisses before, but nothing like this. You were suddenly weightless, almost out of your own body, as Felix’s hand curled around the back of your neck, pulling you closer. You ran a hand up into his hair, holding him close as you deepened the kiss, snaking your tongue greedily into his mouth. Felix hummed contently as he welcomed the intrusion, his tongue dancing with your own as your free arm reached up around his shoulders to brace yourself.

Another pair of cold hands toyed with the hem of your nightgown, slowly pushing it up past your stomach and to your torso, pausing at your chest to give your breasts another playful squeeze. You grinned against Felix’s mouth as Demetri teased your nipples with his thumbs, his mouth now latched to the skin of your neck, you moaned into the kiss as his teeth grazed your skin.

Demetri’s hands continued pushing your nightgown up, and you broke away from Felix momentarily to raise your arms, allowing the other vampire to slide your nightgown over your head, tossing it somewhere behind you both. Demetri’s cold hands tickled your sides gently and you giggled, snapping your arms back to your sides. You looked up to see Felix had scooted away from you, and gently pulled your legs out from underneath you, patting the mattress and beckoning you to lie down. You moved away from Demetri’s hands and laid back on the mattress, both vampires hovering over you.

You realized in any normal situation you might be shy about your current state, lying in only your underwear in front of men you had only just met. But again, you remembered these weren’t ordinary men, and for whatever reason, _they wanted you._ It inflated your confidence and you relaxed against your pillows, watching as they both began to remove their coats and shirts. You bit your lip to hide your eager grin as Felix carelessly tossed his aside, revealing the well-sculpted muscles of his chest and arms. _God, he looks like a Greek statue_ you thought to yourself, taking in the image of him, memorizing what he looked like for later. A weight shifted next to you on the bed and your eyes flashed to Demetri, who looked just as delicious as Felix, the muscles of his arms and chest were more toned, not as sculpted and prominent as Felix, but still strong and capable of getting a job done.

Felix leaned down, placing a kiss on your stomach and you inhaled sharply, eyes moving back to him as you watched him slowly kiss up your torso, stopping at your breasts and leaving open-mouthed kisses over them, his tongue darting out and teasing your nipples each time. You groaned and closed your eyes, your back arching at his touch, and he hummed against your skin. He continued up your chest, leaving a trail of kisses up to your mouth, where he caught your lips again in his. Wrapping one arm around his shoulders, your other arm reached out across the bed, feeling around on the soft comforter until you found who you were looking for. Gently tugging Demetri’s wrist, you broke away from Felix momentarily, beckoning him to join you with your eyes. The same mischievous look you saw on Felix earlier flitted across Demetri’s features as he leaned down towards you. You met him in the middle, pushing yourself up off the mattress and pressing your lips against his feverishly. He moaned into the kiss as you snaked a hand through his hair, pulling him down onto the mattress with you.

You laid there for a moment, wondering for the first time since you first woke up that night, if you were dreaming. You lied underneath the two vampires, making all sorts of erotic sounds as they took turns making out with you, one occupying your lips while the other explored the rest of your body with his mouth, waiting for you to reach out and call him back. Occasionally when you ran out of breath (you were the only one who had to remain conscious of that need) you would lie back and relish in their touches as they licked and sucked your breasts, stomach, arms, anywhere they could put their mouths. It was heavenly, in the most sinful way. But there was one place they hadn’t touched you yet, and your impatience grew with the fire in your abdomen.

Felix had currently taken possession of your lips again, and you reached out for Demetri’s hand. He moved up from his place on your chest, ready to take Felix’s place when you shoved his hand down between your legs, groaning into Felix’s mouth. Demetri chuckled, and Felix broke away from you to see you eyeing Demetri, silently begging him to touch you where you needed it most.

“Someone’s getting antsy,” Demetri murmured, his fingers toying with the waistband of your underwear, his eyes glowing with lust, and something darker. You remembered in that moment that only Felix had gotten something to eat so far.

“Mm,” Felix hummed, his lips hovering next to your ear. “You want Demetri to take care of that, little one?” He teased, reaching down and tapping your clit through your underwear.

“C-Can he?” you stuttered. “Doesn’t he need to... eat?”

Felix snickered at your question, and Demetri moved his hand back up your body, tilting your head in his direction, planting a kiss on your lips.

“I’ll be alright for a little while _cara mia_,” he purred. “We promised you a reward first.”

His eyes never left yours as he began his (painfully) slow descent, licking and kissing your soft skin as he went. His icy hands parted your thighs and he kissed you softly through the thin fabric of your underwear, and you whined into Felix, who had resumed kissing you. He shifted on the bed, resting on his side next to you, sliding an arm underneath your shoulders to hold you in place, the other hooking one of your legs over his hip to give his friend better access to you. Leaning over you he began leaving tender kisses up and down your neck, as Demetri slowly kissed and licked up and down your thighs, coming dangerously close to the warmth that radiated from your core, but never touching it before he moved to the other leg, digging his tongue into the junction of your thigh and making you squirm before moving up your leg, further away from your aching sex.

By now you were throbbing with anticipation, to the point where it felt almost painful. But Demetri was having a field day, taking his sweet time kissing every part of you except the spot between your legs.

“Demetri, please...” you whined, and his eyes flitted up to you from between your legs.

“What is it sweetheart?” he purred, his mouth hovering over you, allowing you to feel his cool breath against the heat of your arousal. “Want me to kiss you here?”

“Mhm,” you whimpered in response. “Please...”

“Such a sweet little human,” Felix cooed, cradling your face in his hand. “I think you’d better do it Demetri, she’s asking so politely.”

Demetri shot you a smirk, before planting one open-mouthed kiss over your clothed center, dragging his tongue up to your clit where he latched himself to you, teasing you through the fabric of your underwear. Your hips jerked up with his touch, and he immediately grabbed your thighs, holding your legs open as he continued his assault, gently sucking and tonguing the parts of you that were still being obstructed by your underwear. You whined louder, reaching for the waistband of the godforsaken piece of clothing that blocked the full sensation of Demetri’s tongue. One of his hands shot forward and stopped you, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, did we say you could remove those?” he chided, arching a brow as he waited for your answer.

“P-Please Demetri,” you begged. “Please take them off...” You looked at him and then up to Felix, who was gently raking his fingers through your hair, hoping he’d vouch for you.

“Mm, I don’t know little one,” he teased, and your heart sank in betrayal as he toyed with one of your nipples. “I think you need to ask him a little more nicely than that.”

“Fuck, _please_ Demetri, _please please _take them off!” You cried out without missing a beat, shame and embarrassment no longer in your emotional inventory as you pleaded to the vampire between your legs.  
  
“How bad do you want it darling?” Demetri asked, now toying with your underwear, slowly pulling them down a mere inch as his blood red eyes studied your expression.

“Please! Oh m’god I want it so bad!” You begged, groaning in frustration. You glanced up in time to see Felix and Demetri share the same mischievous look before you felt Demetri’s icy fingers tugging at your underwear. Not wasting time removing them, he pulled the material to the side, before diving in and dragging his tongue up through your folds.

“_Oh_ _FUCK_,” you moaned, arching into his grip as he repeated the same movement, dragging his tongue over you slowly, stopping every now and then at your clit to suck on it gently before returning to the previous motion.

You hadn’t given any previous thought to how the extremely low temperature would feel against the heat of your lower region, but you were pleasantly surprised to find the contrasting body temperatures only increased your arousal. Each flick of his tongue sent a shiver through your body and your toes curled in pleasure as he teased you.

Spreading you open gently with his fingers, he drug his tongue over your clit in circles, mimicking the way he had touched you earlier in the night while Felix drank from you. You writhed under his touch and felt Felix’s arm wrap around your torso, holding you still as Demetri continued lapping at your clit mercilessly. Clamping his lips down over your hot sex, he began sucking loudly on you.

“Oh my _god_ just like that Demetri, that feels _so fucking good_,” you praised, grinding your hips against his mouth and he moaned into you, the vibrations heightening your arousal even more.  
  
You moaned into Felix’s mouth as he dipped down for another kiss, while Demetri alternated between lapping at your clit and teasing your entrance with his tongue.

“So good... you’re _so fucking good_ Demetri...” your praises continued to tumble from your lips, and you could feel Demetri’s shit-eating grin against you, eating up every compliment and returning the favor with another flick of his tongue on your sensitive bud of nerves. You let out another moan, reaching down and running your fingers through his hair, holding him against you.

You felt the knot in your stomach tightening, and you knew you didn’t have much longer. Demetri must have sensed it too, it wasn’t long before he pulled back, and you cried out at the loss of his mouth.

“You’d better get down here and get a taste of her,” he purred, glancing up at Felix. “She’s not gonna last much longer like this.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Felix grinned, sliding down to join Demetri between your legs, who slid your underwear off and discarded them somewhere on the floor.  
  
You propped yourself up on your forearms and watched them, waiting for Demetri to come take Felix’s spot next to you. But he never did, he simply scooted over to make room for his friend between your legs, and you groaned prematurely as you realized what was about to happen.

They both looked up and shot you the same devilish grins before leaning in, and began attacking your clit together. Your heart nearly stopped in your chest at the sensation, and you fell back on the mattress, gripping the pillow underneath your head for dear life as two tongues now ravaged your hot sex. Demetri dipped his tongue in and out of your entrance while Felix flicked his tongue back and forth across your clit, while you moaned obscenities to your ceiling as they shared you like a treat. All you could do was watch helplessly as the knot in your stomach coiled tighter.

“She tastes so fucking good, doesn’t she Felix?” Demetri purred, sucking on your outer lips.

“She’s fucking delicious... wait’ll you get a taste of her later,” Felix winked at you, swiping his tongue up over your clit, and you remembered it would soon be Demetri’s turn to feed from you. Before you could say anything, you watched as Demetri reached over to Felix, taking his chin in his hand and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

You thought you were going to explode right there on the mattress, as you watched the two men explore each other’s mouths in a manner that suggested they’d _definitely_ done this before.

“Holy fuck...” you whispered, watching them for a moment before they heard your comment and turned back to you.

“What? Don’t tell me you pegged us for a couple of straighties,” Demetri snickered before dipping his head back down to resume lapping at your clit.

“N-No... just never crossed my mind...” you trailed off, succumbing to his tongue on you yet again. Your eyes moved to Felix, who reached a hand up to your mouth and you instinctively opened up for him. He slid two fingers past your lips and you didn’t wait for his command to begin sucking on them, lubing them up with your saliva.

“Such a good girl,” he purred, pulling his fingers away and positioning them at your entrance. He started with one thick digit, slowly pumping in and out of you, and you groaned as your walls contracted around him. He watched your expression intently as he added another finger, you bit your lip and hummed happily at the addition. He grinned and placed tender kisses along the inside of your thigh, while Demetri continued sucking on your clit.

It wasn’t long before a familiar warmth began to spread through your abdomen, and your moaning increased as you felt your walls tightening around Felix’s fingers.

“Oh my god... please don’t stop...” you heaved, as Demetri’s tongue picked up the pace, with Felix’s fingers following suit. Pumping in and out of you faster, Felix curled his fingers and grazed the sweet spot inside you, your hips jerking in response as a loud cry erupted from your lips.

Watching you deviously, Felix thrusted his fingers into you even faster, hitting your sweet spot each time and sending you spiraling as your climax peaked.

“Oh god, fuck FUCK,” you cried out, grabbing handfuls of the sheets beneath you, your back arching and your breath hitching in your chest as your walls clamped down around Felix, going rigid as your orgasm wracked your body. Demetri instinctively clamped his lips down on your clit and began flicking his tongue over you madly, as your body shuddered.

You reached out and grabbed fistfuls of Demetri’s hair, grinding your hips against him, riding your orgasm out on his face. He groaned into you, as he lapped up every drop of arousal that dripped from you, until your body relaxed and you sucked in a breath. You crumpled underneath them, your body weak and trembling with the aftermath of your orgasm. You watched as Felix removed his fingers from you, sucking on them leisurely, enjoying the taste of you. You closed your eyes and relaxed into the mattress as your breathing slowly regulated itself.

“Did you enjoy that, little one?” Felix teased, stroking your thigh as he watched you come down from your high in amusement.

“Uh huh,” you sighed happily. You felt weight shifting around you on the mattress and you opened your eyes to Demetri peering down at you, red irises now darker, almost black. You gulped as you immediately began to mentally prepare yourself to be a blood donor for the second time tonight. Demetri cast a rueful smile at you and leaned down, giving you a gentle peck on the lips before kissing a trail down your neck, shoulder, and left arm until he reached your wrist and glanced back up at you.

“Don’t worry, I won’t ruin the other side of that pretty neck... this time,” he winked and you blushed. Demetri placed another gentle kiss on your wrist before opening his mouth, when you spoke up suddenly.

“Wait!” You sat up and he looked up at you, groaning with slight irritation. What you said next had Felix and Demetri both in complete shock.

“Fuck me.” You asked, no, _demanded_. Demetri shot up, face level with yours as his eyebrow arched. “I-I want you to fuck me while you do it.”

The words spilled out of your mouth faster than you could stop them, and you immediately slapped a hand over your mouth as soon as you said it. You had no idea what part of you had taken over and possessed you to say it, perhaps a darker side of you, one that you didn’t know existed that lied dormant until it was awakened by the very presence of the vampires next to you. But the memory of Demetri pleasuring you while Felix drank from you was vivid in your mind, and you were practically dying – no pun intended – to know what it felt like to have him inside you while he fed from you.

No one said a word for a long moment, the air was thick with tension as Demetri studied your face, as if searching to make sure you weren’t going insane after making such a request. You began to think this was going to be over as soon as it started, that you’d gone too far, encroached on some weird vampire boundaries, and that they would leave you here unsatisfied – and probably dead as well. Just as you felt your heart beginning to sink at the ebbing disappointment, Demetri’s face broke into a wide grin.

“Your wish is my command,” he purred, jumping on top of you in the blink of an eye, pushing you back down into the mattress. You gasped at the sudden movement, and he took advantage of your slack-jawed expression to plant another kiss on your lips, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You eagerly welcomed him, snaking a hand up into his hair and tugging gently, eliciting a hungry groan from him. You broke the kiss for air in time to see Felix throw his head back, cackling at the situation unfolding before him.

“I knew she was a special one when I saw her,” Felix sighed, brushing his knuckles down your now-redden cheeks.

“She is rather brave for a human, isn’t she?” Demetri chuckled, planting kisses up and down your face and neck. You moaned shamelessly, tilting your head back to give him access to you.

“Don’t tempt me sweetheart,” Demetri growled against your throat. “Felix did enough damage to your neck tonight.” You heard Felix huff and looked up in time to see him roll his eyes at his friend’s comment.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” he retorted, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Demetri. You sighed a small “uh-uh,” reaching out and giving Felix a reassuring squeeze on his thigh, grinning up at him.

“See? She doesn’t think so,” he emphasized, leaning down to give you a tender kiss on the lips.

Demetri rolled his eyes and shook his head, before sliding his arms underneath you and scooping you up, sitting you in his lap. His mouth moved along the curve of your breasts, and you wrapped your arms around him eagerly, pulling him closer to you as you began to grind your hips down against his. He hummed with pleasure, latching his mouth over one of your nipples and sucking tenderly before releasing it, and moved to the other. His hands moved down your sides, gently massaging your hips, egging you on as you continued gyrating your hips against his.

His hands slipped further down, grabbing your ass and giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing it, sliding his hands under your arms and picking you up, laying you back down on the mattress before sliding off the bed, unbuttoning his trousers. You bit your lip to hide how eager you were, but your eyes betrayed you as Demetri turned around to meet your gaze, which you broke away from to glance down at his prominent erection, and you felt the ache between your legs return with a vengeance.

“Like what you see?” he smirked, and you nodded with excitement. He quickly climbed over you, parting your thighs once more and dipping his head down, parting your lower lips with his thumbs and snaking his tongue out to tease your clit once more. You groaned, gently thrusting your hips up against his mouth as he gave your bud of nerves a few more licks.

Sitting upright, he eyed your nightstand, and you whispered a small “oh,” as you mentally slapped yourself, reaching over for the drawer. Felix’s hand beat you to it, opening the drawer and pulling out the condoms and lube you kept in stock, mostly for tinder dates, not late night escapades with vampires. Felix tossed the lube and a wrapped condom to his friend and you whined.

“We can’t bareback it...?” you pouted. It was common knowledge – even amongst people who didn’t know vampires were real, but had seen enough movies or read a book – that they weren’t living beings, so surely this method of protection wasn’t necessary...

“Sorry _cara mia_,” he smiled ruefully, leaning forward and kissing your forehead. “It’s necessary.”

“It’s not like you can get me pregnant... right?” you pressed with curiosity.

Demetri and Felix looked at each other and shared a grimace, as if recalling the same cringe-worthy memory that was likely the reason they felt the need to use protection. You decided not to push it any further.

Demetri unrolled the condom over his erection with ease, before applying a generous amount of lube to both himself and you. You felt him position himself at your entrance, and you had a moment of concern as you realized he was rock hard... literally. Demetri remained where he was, and you finally looked down to see him watching you, waiting for your cue to continue. Deciding that whatever soreness or pain you felt in the morning would be worth it for all of this, you nodded and he slowly pushed the tip of his dick inside you.

You gasped in surprise at how (almost) normal he felt inside you. The feeling was similar to the first time you used a glass dildo: hard and smooth to the touch, only this time it was far colder, and – despite the rock-hard feeling – still just as flexible as any normal human phallus.

He remained still inside you, watching your facial expressions shift in pleasure as you adjusted around him. He was thick, not uncomfortably so, but enough to fill you. You moved your hips impatiently against him and he took the hint, and slowly began thrusting in and out of you.

A similar sensation to that of his cold tongue on your clit returned as his icy shaft slid in and out of you, the contrast again bringing you more arousal than discomfort.

And he was _good_ at what he did, almost too good. You relaxed into the mattress, feeling his icy touch on your hips and thighs as they explored your body. He leaned down and latched himself to one of your breasts again, sliding a hand underneath you and pulling your torso flush against his mouth as his tongue flicked over your nipple. His pace increased quickly, thrusting harder into you and you moaned loudly, hooking your legs over his hips. He let out a snarl and reached forward, gripping your headboard, jerking his other hand out from underneath you and taking a fistful of the pillow next to your head. His breathing became labored and it was almost as if he was in pain. You opened your mouth to raise your concerns, when you heard a strange groan from above that didn’t sound like any noise a human could make.

You glanced up just in time to see his fist tighten, nails dug deep into the wood of your headboard, which was groaning under the strength of his grip, and you watched as it gave out under his hand. He let out another snarl as he tore away an entire chunk of wood, pulverizing it in his grip as he continued pounding into you.

“Calm down Demetri,” Felix warned, nearly growling at his friend. You almost forgot he was there without him participating in some way like he had been before. You glanced over and realized why; he was watching Demetri carefully, leaning forward on the bed almost as if he was preparing to attack.

“I’m fine,” Demetri gruffed, not meeting his friend’s watchful eyes.

“Are you sure you can handle this,” Felix began, before Demetri cut him off.

“I can handle it!” he growled, letting go of the pulverized wood and immediately taking hold of another pillow.

You felt a pang of guilt as you realized you were putting him through more pain than pleasure right now, and you turned your head away momentarily in shame. But he caught your change in demeanor and immediately brought his head back down, nuzzling into your neck.

“It’s alright darling,” he whispered under labored breath. You wrapped your arms around him instinctively, and immediately tensed around him when you realized this probably wasn’t helping him either.

“I-I’m sorry,” you mumbled, not sure how to help him without losing his touch altogether, something you were being admittedly too greedy to forfeit.

A shaky hand caressed your face, and his lips caught yours in a reassuring kiss. You ran your hands through his hair before breaking away to tenderly kissing his forehead. You could only think of one thing to help ease his pain, pain that no doubt stemmed from the hunger in his nearly blackened eyes. You placed your hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb, his eyes watching you curiously before you slid your hand down his face, moving your wrist to his mouth, offering it up to him. You felt the weight next to you on the bed shift immediately, as Felix watched anxiously.

“It’s okay,” you shot him a quick reassuring smile, before turning back to Demetri, meeting his intense gaze. “I trust him.”

Demetri pushed past your hand, giving you one last deep kiss before taking your wrist in his hand, bracing himself on his free arm as he continued his thrusting, gently kissing your wrist before grazing your skin with his teeth. Felix leaned forward, scooting closer to the two of you, as if he was ready to intervene if something went wrong, and the familiar warmth in your chest returned from earlier. Maybe it was just the sheer amount of oxytocin your body was releasing tonight that had you imagining things, but you felt safe – cared for – like what happened to you mattered to the larger vampire. You reached out and took his hand in your free one, stroking his marble-smooth skin with your thumb, not taking your eyes off him as you felt Demetri’s sharp teeth slice through the skin of your wrist.

You opened your mouth to gasp in pain, but the noise caught in your throat, and you squeezed Felix’s hand as Demetri began sucking up the thick red liquid oozing from your new wound.

You thought Felix had been erotic when he was feeding from your neck, but somehow Demetri was about to put him to shame as he drank from your wrist. Of course, he had the advantage of his dick being inside you, and the way he caressed your wrist with his hand as he tenderly sucked your wound, gently moaning as he drank every drop of you... combined with the feeling of his hips rolling against yours, the pain was soon dulled by your arousal.

It was even better than you had imagined it would be.   
  
Leaning forward, Demetri laid your hand next to your head against the pillow, never releasing his hold on it, as he began thrusting into you with vigor. He quickly found a perfect rhythm, his hips slapping against yours as he continued drinking from your wrist. You let go of Felix’s hand and threw your arm back around Demetri, pulling him closer as you squeezed your legs tighter around his hips. You heard a soft, yet still incredibly erotic, groan emit from his throat at your movements, and felt his tongue dancing along your severed skin as he savored the taste of you.

You lied your head back and closed your eyes, letting the different sensations overtake you as Demetri continued to fuck you, his lips latching a little tighter over your wrist, his free hand wandering down the side of your body, feeling your hips moving underneath him. He gripped your thigh, holding you closer as his thrusts became more erratic, the both of you now moaning loudly as pleasure washed over you. He squeezed your thigh repeatedly, harder and lighter, lighter and harder again, like he was trying to resist gripping you with every ounce of strength he had. You pressed your lips to his shoulder above you, returning his favor from earlier and began leaving soft kisses up and down his neck and shoulder. Another soft moan escaped his throat and he hummed, eagerly sucking the gash on your wrist.

“Ease up Demetri, that’s plenty,” your eyes fluttered open at the sound of Felix’s voice, sounding slightly strained, and looked up to see him reaching for his friend’s shoulder, the other palming a particularly large bulge in his trousers.

“N-No no, wait! I’m not done!” you whined, tightening your arm and legs around Demetri, as if Felix was about to reach down and take him away like a toy from a child. You peered up at Felix, pleading with him silently to let you keep going and he let out another amused sigh before shaking his head.

“Alright,” he agreed. “Hurry up and let her finish Demetri, I know you’re holding back on her,” he snickered. Demetri’s head shot up from his place on your wrist for the first time at his friend’s comment, looking almost offended that Felix questioned his abilities in the bedroom. You were beginning to piece together that he was most likely the playboy of the vampire world – or at least he very well could be if that was an actual position – and you let out a small giggle.

“You’d know plenty about holding back, wouldn’t you?” he shot back at his friend with a smirk, before pulling your hips closer to him, throwing your legs over his shoulders as he reinserted himself and began pounding into you.

“Oh _fu-uck_,” you moaned, reaching out for Demetri again. He wrapped one arm around you to keep you steady, as his mouth returned to your wrist that still rested by your head, sliding his tongue over the streams of blood that were trailing from your wound.

You felt his rock-hard member slam against the spot inside you that made your stomach coil. Your toes began to curl as he fucked you relentlessly, and you held onto him tighter, bracing yourself.

“Oh god... oh fuck Demetri... k-keep doing that,” you begged and he forced himself away from your wrist, pinning you down as he began drilling the sweet spot inside you. You threw your head back, wailing with pleasure for a moment before he slid a hand firmly over your mouth, eyes locked on yours as he watched you give in to him, your walls tightening around his dick, and he snarled one last time as his own orgasm gripped him. You felt him throbbing inside you as your body convulsed and shuddered, and you came around him. Your cries of pleasure were muffled by his hand as he rode his orgasm out in you, burying his face into your neck again, a sharp growl sounding in your ear. You stayed like that for a few moments, his hips only coming to a slow stop as your cries and moaning died down.

You collapsed underneath him, struggling for breath after spending it all screaming into his hand. He pressed his lips to your forehead once more before gently pulling out of you, sliding off the bed to discard the condom and grab the first aid kit from the bedside table where Felix left it. You lied still and watched as he worked quickly wiping your wrist down with another antiseptic wipe, the wound he left on your wrist didn’t seem nearly as large or deep as the one Felix had left on your neck, but you cherished it all the same. Demetri carefully adhered a gauze bandage around the wound before settling down next to you, brushing stray hairs from your face as you grinned up at him.

“How was that?” he inquired, tenderly brushing over your bandaged wrist, before wrapping his arms around you.

“That was... fucking amazing...” you whispered, still trying to catch your breath, leaning into his embrace. You felt him grinning against the top of your head before giving you another kiss.

You glanced up and looked around for Felix, who you couldn’t feel next to the two of you on the bed anymore, and found him standing by your nightstand, slowly unbuttoning his trousers, that – very poorly – concealed his bulging erection.

“Hope you’ve got one more round in you,” he grinned devilishly, before shoving his pants down and discarding them. “It’s my turn.”

His erection sprung forth in all its glory, and your mouth fell open at the sight.

_Oh my god, I’m gonna fucking die._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we've finally reached the end of this fuckfest 🥵 tysm to everyone who left kudos on this! hope y'all enjoyed this series as much as i enjoyed writing it 🖤

You sat still in shock for what felt like minutes, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape as you stared at the sight before you.

Felix was… huge? No, ginormous. You went through every word in your vocabulary to describe what you were looking at, but nothing felt appropriate. Even the most complex string of descriptive words that seemed to fit the size of his dick wasn’t good enough in the end.

_Holy shit, does he really expect THAT to fit inside me?!_

Your thought process was broken by Felix and Demetri howling with laughter at your reaction to Felix’s rock-hard member. You smiled sheepishly up at Felix as he climbed back onto the bed. He sat upright on his knees and beckoned you to him with two fingers, and you scooted slowly away from Demetri’s embrace towards him, eyes never leaving his unbelievably large package. Once you were in reach, he took your chin in his hand, tilting your head up and bringing your gaze to his. His dick was still hovering just in front of your face, and you bit your lip nervously as he studied your face.

“Everything alright, little one?” He grinned, arching a brow at you.

“I-I’m fine, just… uh… how is this gonna…” you trailed off as your gaze dropped to his dick, your fingers twitched as you resisted the urge to reach out and grab it.

“Don’t worry, it’ll fit.” He said confidently, shooting you a wink and you gulped.

“Are you sure? Felix… you’re fucking huge…” you reached out hesitantly for him, looking up at him for permission to keep going.

“Go on,” he grinned, and for a moment you wondered if he meant ‘go on and touch it’ or ‘go on and keep feeding my ego.’

You wrapped your hand around the base of his shaft, at least, as far as your fingers would go around him. He was so thick; your four fingers didn’t even meet your thumb as you curled your hand around him. He was smooth like marble, unsurprisingly given how smooth the rest of his skin felt, and just as cold as Demetri had been. You gently squeezed your hand around him and tugged carefully, your hand sliding easily up his length, and you couldn’t remember if all dicks were this hard when erect or if this was just him being a vampire that made him this stiff. You heard a groan and glanced up to see him watching you curiously as you inspected him. You bit your lip and brought your mouth closer, your lips brushing against the tip of his dick before you opened up, taking him into your mouth. You heard a low growl and closed your eyes, sliding your tongue along the underside of his length and closing your lips around him, sucking gently.

It was like sucking on a large popsicle, one that retained its cool temperature despite the presence of your hot mouth, and you cringed internally at the metaphor you made, before taking more of him, your mouth quickly becoming strained as you tried to accompany as much of him possible. You felt his tip hit the back of your throat and a loud hiss pierced the silence of your room, as strong hands wound themselves in your hair, holding you tightly against him. You moaned around him and began bobbing your head ever so slightly, staring up at him through your lashes. His jaw was clenched, nostrils flared and he inhaled sharply as you continued sucking on him. You felt his grip on your hair tighten again and you let out a small groan of discomfort before his hands flew from your hair.

_“No,”_ he exhaled sharply, grabbing you and thrusting you back onto the mattress next to Demetri, who was watching with amusement. You met Felix’s gaze as he hovered over you, hands gripping your upper arms as he pinned you to the mattress.

“I-I’m sorry,” you stuttered quickly, worried that you’d done something he didn’t like, and you cursed yourself for getting excited too quickly.

“It’s alright little one,” Felix reassured you, leaning down to peck your cheek. “Just not safe for you to have your head down there.”

You sighed with relief, as you realized he had enjoyed what you were doing. _Yeah, he just almost pulverized your head like a melon in his hands, no big deal, at least he enjoyed it right?_ It was true, you’d allowed yourself to be too careless, your eagerness to please the incredibly strong vampire on top of you overrode any caution you should have exercised.

Felix caught your sigh and quirked a brow at you curiously. Your face flushed red as he looked to you for an explanation.

“I – uh – thought you… didn’t like it…” you mumbled, looking down to avoid his gaze, and he hung his head with a sigh.

“So you weren’t concerned about the fact that I almost crushed you in my hands, only that I wasn’t enjoying myself?” he quizzed, and you gave a timid smile in response.

“Please,” Demetri snorted beside you. “Don’t tell me that surprises you, when she was just begging me to fuck her while I drank from her.”

“She must not value her life as much as we assumed,” Felix mused, grinning at his friend before dipping his head down to your neck, dragging his tongue up over your skin towards your mouth. “Not when she’s so eagerly offering herself to us.”

You groaned and arched your back at his touch, proving his point. He chuckled and nipped gently at your neck, before sitting upright and parting your thighs. You felt Demetri shift on the mattress, briefly sitting you upright as he scooted behind you. You lied back against his chest as you watched Felix stroke his rock-hard erection, still worried about whether he would fit inside you. Felix looked up and read the expression on your face as he lied down, settling between your legs.

“Don’t worry,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to both your thighs. “We’ll get you stretched out.”

Before you could say another word, he dipped his head down, dragging his tongue over your clit in one flat motion. You groaned and immediately relaxed, lying back against Demetri as Felix held your thighs apart, licking and sucking on your lower lips. He moaned softly into you as he tasted your arousal, swiping his tongue back and forth over your clit briefly before making his way down to your entrance. His tongue danced around the opening before slipping inside, grazing your inner walls. You gasped as he pulled back out, flicking his tongue in and out of you, while he gently stroked your clit with his thumb. You hooked one of your legs over his shoulder to give him better access to you and he groaned, holding your other leg out as he buried his tongue inside you. Demetri’s fingers traveled lightly up and down your sides, and you inhaled sharply as he tickled you before moving his hands up to your breasts.

You felt Felix’s tongue disappear, before being replaced with one of his fingers, sliding in and out of you gently before adding a second finger, and you hummed with pleasure as he moved his mouth back to your clit. Demetri rolled your nipples under his fingers as Felix pumped his fingers in and out of you, his tongue flat on your clit licking small circles.

_This is literal fucking heaven,_ you thought to yourself as you sighed happily, gently thrusting your hips against Felix as he ate you. You felt his fingers slow down and he pulled them out slightly, before you felt the presence of a third finger against your opening, and he gently pushed back inside you, watching your face twitch with pleasure as your body accepted the new addition before slowly returning to your clit.

Felix going down on you was a dream, a torturously beautiful dream. His tongue always held the same pace over your clit, never speeding up or slowing down, leaving you squirming under him as you begged him to go faster when it wasn’t enough. But he never obliged, watching you with his lust-filled eyes as he continued to leisurely lap at you, his fingers moving at the same pace as he ever so slowly brought you closer to your climax, his free hand pressed firmly on your hips to keep you still.

It wasn’t long before you felt his fingers slowing inside you again, and looked down to see him pull out slightly, before adding yet _another_ finger, this time moving even slower as he pushed them inside you. You sucked in a quick breath, your walls clenching around him and he paused, letting you adjust before moving forward. Keeping his hand on your hips, his eyes focused on you as he slowly pumped his fingers into you, pushing further into you with each thrust until he was buried in you, down to the knuckles. You gripped Demetri’s hands that were still on your breasts and threw your head back, moaning unabashedly as Felix closed his lips over your clit, keeping the same pace as before. Your hips flexed under him as his fingers slid in and out of you, feeling him quicken his pace ever so slightly. Not as much as you hoped for, but enough to send a new wave of pleasure over you. His tongue followed suit over your clit, and he sucked gently on the sensitive bud, coaxing a louder moan from you.

He continued to lap at you for the next few minutes, slowly building your climax as his fingers thrust in and out of you, while you moaned his name shamelessly, egging him on. Then he was gone, pulling his fingers out of you and you whined at the loss, and looked up to see him reaching for the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. You sat up quickly and moved for the box of condoms when Felix threw his head back with laughter.

“You think those are gonna fit?” he teased, arching that godforsaken brow at you again. You blushed and retracted your hand as he hopped off the bed, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket and returning with a small package labeled_ “XXL”_.

“Show off,” Demetri snorted, adjusting you against his torso as Felix parted your legs again, sliding the condom over his cock in one swift motion. Dispensing lube onto his fingers, he returned them to your entrance, gently dipping them inside you and rubbing around your entrance, until you were slick with the mixture of lube and your own arousal. Applying a generous amount to himself, he pressed his tip to your entrance, holding your thighs apart as you inhaled deeply, trying to relax as you readied yourself. Felix glanced up at you, waiting for your signal, before slowly pushing himself inside you.

You gasped lightly as he eased his way in, not even halfway inside you yet you already felt full, as your walls stretched around him. You winced as he continued to gently push his way in, beginning to meet some resistance from your body, and he groaned loudly at the feeling of your body tensing around him. Another gentle push and you hissed in pain as he slid further inside you, trying to push past your body’s barriers. Your hands shot out and gripped his forearms as he leaned over you, clenching around his length, and let out another pained cry as he attempted to inch further inside you.

It felt like minutes that this continued, before you pushed your hands against his chest as you cried out once more in pain, your body reaching its breaking point as you knew you couldn’t take any more of him.

“F-Felix,” you whimpered. “It won’t go in anymore.”

He looked down at you with an almost pained expression and whined, and you glanced down to see he was only halfway inside you. You breathed a small ‘I’m sorry,’ slightly disappointed in yourself that you couldn’t take as much as you hoped. He gently hooked one of your legs over his shoulder, and you moaned gently as he adjusted inside you. He reached a hand up and briefly caressed the side of your face, flashing you a rueful smile, before thrusting once more and pushed past your body’s barriers with ease, burying himself inside you entirely.

You cried out in agony at the burning pain inside you, clawing at his chest as he leaned over you, taking hold of your headboard and snarling as your body tightened around him. Tears brimmed in your waterline, threatening to fall as you felt Demetri’s lips on your shoulder,

“Shh,” he comforted, gently raking his fingers through your hair. You leaned back into him, taking deep breaths and trying to relax your body.

Felix remained still inside you, fists tightened around your headboard as he groaned, feeling the warmth of your body around him. You gripped his upper arms above you, still trembling, as you tried to adjust yourself to his massive cock inside you. Eventually the stillness began to calm him down, he released your headboard and returned one of his hands to your face, propping himself up on the mattress with the other. He stroked your cheek with his thumb as his lips brushed against yours.

“So fucking good…” he murmured, drunk with his own arousal. “…doing so fucking good.”

You felt your walls around him flex as he continued whispering praises in your ear, the warmth in your abdomen flaring up again as the pain began to slowly subside. You squeezed his shoulder with your leg, that was still hooked onto him, pulling him closer as you groaned, your body relaxing around him as you felt full once more, this time delightfully so.

He hummed excitedly into your neck as he thrusted gently inside you, feeling your body contract around him and cherishing every lustful sound that came from your throat. He continued thrusting into you slowly for a moment, giving you time to get used to his size, but you could tell it was paining him. Next to you, you could see his fist tightened around one of your pillows, and his breath became labored like Demetri’s had been earlier. Your chest tightened and you ran a hand through his hair, holding him close, wanting to make him feel as good as he was making you feel. You began tightening your walls around him, watching his mouth fall open with every squeeze, and he shut his eyes, burying his head in your neck as he moaned loudly.

“Go faster… please…” you begged quietly, and he picked his head up to meet your gaze with uncertainty.

“It’s okay,” you murmured, placing a hand on his cheek. “I can handle it.”

He bit his lip before adjusting his hold on you, wrapping one arm around your waist, the other on the leg he’d placed over his shoulder, and indulged your request as he began thrusting into you quickly. You gripped his upper arms, bracing yourself as his hips slapped against yours, more harshly than Demetri had, and your head fell back against the other vampire, and he began kissing and licking down your neck. For a few moments your room was silent, save for the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, Felix’s animalistic grunts and moans, and your high-pitched cries of pleasure as he pounded into you.

It wasn’t long before that wasn’t enough for him, and he grabbed your other leg and threw it over his other shoulder, lifting your hips away from the bed and his body crouched over you as he began pounding into you relentlessly. You grabbed Demetri’s thighs under you for support as Felix ravaged you with his monstrous cock, your toes curling as the knot in your abdomen began to tighten.

“Oh m’god Felix… f-feels so good…” you moaned shamelessly, the words tumbling from your lips. Felix growled, his lips against your ear as he thrusted into you harder.

“So fucking warm,” he groaned, his hands moving from your legs down to your ass, gripping it tightly as bottomed out inside you. You threw your head back and shrieked with pleasure as he rammed against the sweet spot inside you. Your body clenched around him and he let out another loud snarl, slapping a hand onto your headboard, crushing it under his grip.

It wasn’t long before your body began convulsing as the pleasure rippled through you, and you clawed at Felix for support as he fucked you harder, his dick hitting the same spot inside you with every thrust and you cried out as you felt yourself leaning over the precipice, waiting for the moment you’d fall over it into the abyss.

“Oh god Felix! I-I’m gonna-” the words became lodged in your throat as Felix thrusted into you once more, pushing you over the edge, and you were lost to the waves of pleasure that overtook you.

You gripped his arms as your body went rigid, tightening around his dick and he let out a final snarl as he succumbed to his own release, never once slowing his pace as he rode out his orgasm in you.

Your body began to relax as you came down from your high, and you gently tapped his arms, signaling to him that your orgasm had passed as you assumed he’d been waiting on you to finish before stopping. But he never slowed, his pace never faltered, and you looked up to meet his gaze, eyes still a vivid crimson, something darker flickering in them.

Readjusting his hold on you, and parting your legs wider, he continued pounding into you, despite already being sensitive from your previous orgasm, and you cried out. _Did his dick even soften?!_ you briefly thought to yourself, as his rock-hard member thrusted in and out of you. You figured it mustn’t have, or that he must have an unbelievably active libido if he was instantly ready for another round. You clutched his arms once more, wailing and thrashing under his hold as he continued his attack on your oversensitive sex. You felt the cool skin of Demetri’s chest against your back. The leaner vampire slid a hand down between your legs, teasing your already sensitive clit as Felix continued thrusting, and you jerked against him, shrieking as the intense pleasure tore through you.

After a few moments Demetri’s hand disappeared, returning shortly later, sliding underneath your ass that was still suspended in the air from Felix’s grip on your legs, and grazed the spot below the opening Felix was currently occupying. You felt the chill of his touch, and something else, something wet. _Was that lube?_ You jumped as his finger slid over your asshole, and his free hand shot around your torso, holding you still as he repeated the motion, gently lubricating you before you felt the tip of his finger dip inside you.

You moaned loudly as his finger slowly moved in and out of you, shallowly at first, gauging your reaction before pushing his finger in further. Your muscles clenched around him, paired with the feeling of Felix’s cock already inside you, it was a new and enticing sensation. You lied between the two vampires, letting out quiet mewls of pleasure and felt Felix’s lips against yours. You purred into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck and holding him close, as he began to slow his thrusting.

“I think Demetri wants to join,” he murmured, breaking the kiss momentarily.

Demetri’s finger thrusted into you again, as if to confirm Felix’s assumption. You hummed, the thought of having not one, but two vampires inside you at the same time excited you even more.

“Only if it’s alright with you, sweetheart,” Demetri chimed, pausing his movements and allowing you time to decide, little did he know you already had your mind made up.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” you purred, twisting your head to the side, pressing your lips against his. He grinned into the kiss and reinserted his finger, pumping faster as you sighed loudly.

Felix returned his attention to your wet sex, and began thrusting into you again as Demetri slipped a second lubricated finger into you. You let out a soft “oh!” at the addition, your muscles flexing around him as he held his fingers still inside you, allowing you to adjust before he began sliding them in and out again.

Of course, his fingers weren’t enough, and it wasn’t long before you heard him groan impatiently and felt his fingers slip out of you. Felix looked down at his friend and moved his large hands down to your ass, lifting your hips up off Demetri’s and spreading your cheeks open with his fingers. You bit your lip anxiously, as you saw Demetri’s hand toss the bottle of lube aside, and the cold tip of his dick press against your second opening. He teased the small ring of muscles for a moment, before gently pushing past your entrance, sliding his head inside you. He inched slowly inside of you, pausing every now and then with each groan you made to let you adjust to him before continuing, until your groans turned into gentle exhales as the new sensation crept through you.

Felix returned to a slow pace, as he and Demetri gently thrusted into you together. He dipped his head down, licking and sucking your nipples, as Demetri’s mouth returned to your neck. You purred under their touch, and wrapped your legs around Felix’s hips, urging him to keep going. He slowly picked up his pace and Demetri followed, pumping his dick in and out of your ass. You tossed your head back and moaned unabashedly, as the two vampires began fucking you harder, the noises they conjured from your throat echoed with wonder and arousal at the incredible sensation of them both inside you.

“Oh my god, h-holy fuck…” you whimpered as they thrusted into you swiftly. You ran your hands up and down Felix’s arms as you relished in the immense pleasure you were feeling.

Felix leaned down and kissed you deeply, his tongue slipping inside your mouth as you sighed into his mouth, wrapping an arm around his neck. He pulled away and moved his head to the side, and you caught Demetri leaning up in the corner of your eye before Felix press his lips against his as well, and you couldn’t help but stare as they moaned into their kiss. Felix dipped his head lower and let out another snarl as he dug his teeth into Demetri’s neck, coaxing an even louder growl from the other vampire. You heard Demetri whisper something to Felix, even being sandwiched between them it was too low and spoken too fast for you to catch, but Felix grinned and nodded before sliding his arms under your ass and lifting you up, and you wrapped your other arm around him to brace yourself. Demetri slid out of you as Felix sat up on his knees, keeping you steady and gently spread you open again as you felt Demetri behind you, slowly reinserting himself before his hands replaced Felix’s on your ass, Felix moving his up under your arms to hold you up.

You kept one arm around Felix’s neck and reached behind you to grab Demetri’s hip as they began thrusting harshly into you together, trying to keep yourself steady as your body jerked up and down with each movement. You tilted your head back and let out a throaty moan; they immediately took the opportunity to attack your neck, each of them licking and sucking on your soft, warm skin. The hand that held onto Felix found its way up into his hair, gently tugging and he growled against you, giving you a sharp thrust and you let out a high-pitched shriek. He hummed with amusement at your reaction and thrusted into you sharply again, and again, each time eliciting the same noise from you. Meanwhile Demetri gently squeezed your ass as he thrusted into you at a steady pace, growling against your skin each time your muscles contracted around him. Felix leaned forward to catch his lips in another kiss again, before moving to press his lips against yours. You hummed happily and broke away from Felix, twisting yourself around as best as you could to find Demetri, and wrapped an arm around him as you hungrily took his lips in your own.

It wasn’t long before they were both snarling, grabbing at every part of you as they pounded into you together, your cries of pleasure getting louder as they ravaged you. You tried to brace yourself between the two as you began bouncing on both of them, as they fucked you at the same speed and intensity.

“OH MY GOD!” you were screaming at this point from the amount of pleasure building in your abdomen.

You heard a loud thud coming from the wall behind your bed, and an icy hand clamped over your mouth as your face flushed, realizing your shameless cries had woken your poor neighbor.

“Shh little one,” Demetri whispered, simultaneously stifling a laugh at your lack of discretion.

“S-Sorry,” you stammered, as they continued thrusting into you. “F-Feels so good…”

“Are you ready to come for us, little one?” Felix murmured, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear.

“P-Please…w-wanna come for you…” you whined, feeling their grip on you tighten as they simultaneously picked up the pace, hips slapping against you as they pushed you closer to your climax.

Now painfully aware of your neighbor that had been woken, you bit your lip as you threw your head back, stifling another moan as two pairs of lips found your neck again and you squeezed your legs around Felix as the warmth began spreading through your abdomen.

“I-I’m gonna come Felix…” you whimpered quietly.

“Are you gonna come for us, little one?” Felix teased, his lips moving up to your forehead.

“Mhm,” you whined. “Please let me come for you.”

“What do you think Demetri? You think we should let her?” Felix grinned, looking past you to his friend.

“Oh she definitely deserves it,” Demetri purred, lost in his own arousal as he continued pumping in and out of you. “She’s been such a good girl for us.”

You moaned softly at his praise, before Felix thrusted into you harder, against your sweet spot and you pulled your hand from around Demetri, bracing them both on Felix’s shoulders as he repeated rammed into the same spot. You gasped for breath as you felt the tension in your body build, sucking in one last breath as it burst like a balloon, and you dug your nails into Felix as your body clenched around the two men inside you. Demetri immediately covered your mouth back up, knowing well now that you were about to release another loud and obscene noise. You heard them both groan loudly as their thrusts became erratic as your muscles clamped down on them, and Felix met your lust-filled eyes before snarling, his cock twitching inside you before you felt it begin to throb with his orgasm. You shrieked into Demetri’s palm as your orgasm wracked your body, and you convulsed in their arms. Demetri groaned loudly, his chin on your shoulder, giving your ass one hard squeeze as you felt him still inside you, something else that was just as cold as him beginning to spread through you.  
  
They held you there for a moment, each riding their orgasm out in you, as you wrapped your arms around Felix, your head against his chest as you came down from your high. You felt them both slide out of you and you whined at the sudden emptiness you felt, Felix chuckling before laying you down gently on the bed.

You lied trembling on the mattress, all your energy spent, as the two vampires shifted around you on the mattress. You heard a small_ ‘woosh!’_ and looked up to see Felix had disappeared from the room, returning with a damp washcloth. Demetri slid an arm underneath your shoulders and you relaxed as Felix cleaned you up, before taking his place on the bed next to you.

“How are you feeling?” Felix asked, his hand moving gently up and down your arm.

“Mm,” you smiled, and leaned into his touch. Even if you had the energy to speak, you were at a loss for words for the incredible experience you’d just had.

You turned your head to the side and finally got a glance at your bedside clock for the first time tonight to see that it was already 4:30 in the morning, and you silently thanked the gods that you didn’t have to work tomorrow. Not that you’d be able to go in even if you had to, one attempt to prop yourself up on your elbows too peek at the time had your body aching in pain and you were sent back down to the mattress. Demetri returned his arm around you, caressing your body as he tried to help you relax.

“You probably ‘ought to take it easy for a day or two,” Felix grinned sheepishly at you, but still no doubt proud of his performance.

“And maybe get something to cover these up,” you heard Demetri snicker in your ear and you looked down at your body for the first time tonight, and you audibly gasped.

Large bruises were already beginning to form on your arms, hips, thighs… anywhere they had touched you it seemed, there were bruises forming. A cluster of smaller ones were on both your upper arms where Felix had pinned you down to the bed, various green-purple splotches were on your hips and upper thighs where you recalled Demetri repeatedly grabbing and squeezing you. Your inner thighs were _killing_ you, and you knew there would be a hefty amount of bruising there by morning. Rolling your hips over, you got a look at your backside, and saw an already prominent handprint-shaped mark forming on your ass from where you’d been grabbed. Paired with your already bandaged neck and wrist, you probably looked like you’d been in a car accident… or worse.

You were speechless for a moment, as you studied the markings the two vampires had left on you, trailing your fingers over the bruises and pressing lightly on them, watching them invert before returning to their grotesque color. While this should have provoked some (very justified) fury, you couldn’t bring yourself to even be irritated with them. It was almost as if they had marked you as their own. As twisted as it was to think, the idea appealed to you, that in a few short hours these two vampires had made you their own. You caught yourself smiling softly as you admired the markings they had made on you. They must have noticed too, because you were pulled out of your thoughts to the both of them snorting with laughter.

“Oh dear,” Demetri chuckled. “What are we going to do with you now?”

His comment was less of a question, and fear immediately shot through you, thought it wasn’t for reasons you should have been afraid. They’d had their fun with you, any sane person would assume now they’d dispose of you, to ensure that the secret of what they were died with you. But that wasn’t what you feared, after all they’d promised not to kill you… right?

No, your new fear was of the mere absence of them in your life. In a few short hours, your entire world was rocked by the discovery that vampires existed beyond the pages of the books on your shelves; you had seen them, experienced them… and still lived to see another day. Now, you were afraid this would be the only time your paths crossed, that after tonight Felix and Demetri would leave, and you would never look into their crimson eyes again, never be touched by their ice-cold hands, never again feeling the pleasure you felt tonight because of them. The suddenly very real fact that you were about to lose these men sent a tear down your cheek, and you sniffled quietly as you tried to keep any more from falling.

“Woah, hey!” Demetri wrapped his arm around you tighter as you tried pitifully to hide your crying, gently rubbing up and down your arm.

“What’s wrong little one? Are you hurt?” Felix asked, immediately looking over you to see if he’d unintentionally caused more damage to you than he thought.

“Y-You’re going to leave,” you mumbled, covering your face with your hands. “I’m never going to see you again…”

“That’s what all this is about?” Demetri chuckled, now seemingly unfazed by your obvious sadness.

“There’s no need to worry little one,” Felix chimed, moving your hands to brush a few stray tears from your eyes, but doing little to ease the fear inside you. “You need to rest, get some sleep-”

“NO!” you interrupted, trying to force your body upright on the bed, despite the pain that shot through you at the sudden movement. “You’re going to leave, if I fall asleep I’ll never see you again.”

You heard a soft sigh behind you, you weren’t sure who it came from, and a cold hand gently grabbed your shoulder, and you immediately tried to shake it off.

“Little one.” Felix said, more sternly this time. “Please lay down.”

“Promise me you’ll stay and I will,” you retorted, crossing your arms.  
  
“It’s not like we can go anywhere with the sun coming up soon,” Demetri chuckled. “Besides, you have a decision to make.”

“What?” Your brow furrowed in confusion, and you turned to Felix. “What’s he talking about?”

“You really couldn’t let her get some sleep and make this choice with a clear head, could you?” Felix rolled his eyes at his friend, who looked unbothered as he rested against your broken headboard.

“What choice…” you asked, your voice trailing off as the familiar uneasiness from earlier tonight returned to your stomach, and you heard Felix sigh as you began to get an idea of what they were hinting at.

“Our kind has but one law, that has been upheld since the beginning of our coven – to maintain the secrecy of what we are. Any human with knowledge of us is considered a breach upon that law, and will be given a choice: either they join us, or die.”

No one said a word for a few minutes, the air thick with tension as your mind raced through what little options you had now, processing what Felix had told you. For the first time tonight, you finally felt some form of anger and disdain towards them. They had waltzed into your life and revealed to you what they were, all the while knowing this is the choice you’d be forced to make… because of _their own_ actions. _How the fuck is this even fair?_

“You knew… you knew I’d have to make this decision, and you told me what you were anyways,” you thought aloud, your voice laced with poison as you turned to look at them. “What the FUCK?!”

“You know, we did you a service letting you live this far,” Demetri snickered, his hands behind his head as he rested against your headboard, still unfazed even by your anger. “We could have killed you.”

“You promised you wouldn’t kill me,” you accused, unsure if you were angrier with them for lying to you, or yourself for believing them in the first place.

“And I hope you won’t force me to break that promise,” Felix interrupted, his eyes watched you intently, silently pleading with you to make the right choice.

Your anger was muffled by a brief feeling of wonder, and confusion, as you realized what he was hinting at, which was the only other option that would allow you to walk out this alive (well, sort of).

_Are they fucking joking right now?_

“Y-You… want me to… become one of you?” you asked in disbelief. Sure, vampires could turn humans, but it never seemed to be the preferred option, at least from the media you’d consumed throughout your life. Most resorted to killing their victims, not taking them under their wing and gifting them with eternal life. Not only had these two entered your life, but in the same night, they were asking you to join them? Give you the gift of immortality? You tried to ignore it, but the idea of becoming one of the supernatural creatures you’d been fascinated with for most of your life… excited you.

“Of course,” Felix grinned. “You think we _want_ to kill a human as special as yourself?”

You felt the warmth spread on your face as you blushed at his comment. Damn him.

“We also have quite an extensive PowerPoint presentation on why it’d be a good idea to say yes, if you need some convincing,” Demetri added, and you had to wonder if he was being serious. _What are they, the Jehovah’s Witnesses of vampires? If they pull a pamphlet out of their cloaks I swear…_

“I’ll have to leave here, won’t I? Quit my job and never see my friends again?” you interrogated, mentally weighing the decision.

“Yes.” Felix answered shortly, his eyes refusing to meet yours, as if he was worried you were about to reject him.

You paused for a moment, but deep down you knew what you were going to choose. Despite the enormity of the sacrifice you were being asked to make, you didn’t have to dwell long on your options at all. After all, it was this or death, both options would separate you from this life as you knew it. There was no going back from here, you couldn’t continue along this path. At least by taking their offer, you had the chance – _infinite_ chances – to create a new life for yourself. A lifetime to experience this world in ways you never thought you’d have time or money for in your short, human lifespan. A lifetime to learn as many new skills as you could set your mind to, have as many hobbies as you pleased because you’d never run out of time for them.

And a lifetime with Felix and Demetri.

“But I’ll have you?” you asked. These men were the reason you were about to give up life as you knew it for immortality. You weren’t going to go down this path without them, you vowed silently that they’d never be rid of your after this.

“Of course, little one.” Felix answered, reaching forward and taking your hand in his. “You’ll be our responsibility, after all.”

“Okay,” you sighed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “Turn me.”

Felix chuckled and tugged your arm gently, beckoning you to lie down again. You scooted back to him and he wrapped an arm around your torso as he pulled you to his chest, brushing the hair from the side of your neck that lacked a bandage, placing a soft kiss on your skin.

“Not here, your walls are far too thin,” he grinned against your neck.

“I mean, if you make me wait any longer I might change my mind…” You challenged, squirming in his arms to look up at him. They wanted you to choose this life, why were they making you wait?

“You really want that neighbor of yours to break your door down while you scream and writhe in pain on the floor?” Demetri chimed, throwing his head back with laughter.

“When you say it that way, he would make an ideal first meal for her…” Felix chuckled darkly, leaning in for your neck again.

“No!” You bolted upright. “No killing my neighbors!”

Your comment was met with howling laughter.

“You’ll have to hunt eventually,” Demetri snickered. “It’s our nature, and soon it’ll be yours.”

You had to admit, in your eagerness to accept their proposal you hadn’t considered _all_ the strings that would come attached with your new life, and you mentally slapped yourself for forgetting what your new appetite would call for once you were one of them.

“I know, but… not anyone I know. I don’t want anyone in my building finding out I turned into a ravenous bloodsucker,” you reasoned. Maybe your humanity, and empathy for the people in your building – whom you knew by name after years of living here – would vanish with your mortality; but for now, you were going to try and spare them a gruesome fate while you still could.

“Fair enough,” Demetri surrendered, pulling you back down onto the mattress and leaning over you, kissing you below your ear. “Besides, finding food won’t be a problem for you where we’re from.”

“What do you mean?” you quirked a brow at him.

“Think of it as that delivery service you humans use,_ ‘UberEats’_ is it?” Demetri snorted, and you felt Felix chuckling next to you.

“Alright, let her rest,” he interrupted, before you could say anything else. “We’ll answer any more questions you have later, you need to sleep first.”

You sighed in defeat, realizing you were having a hard time keeping your eyes open. You turned on your side and wrapped an arm around Felix’s torso, looking up at him as he ran a hand through your hair.

“Promise me you won’t leave?” you repeated your question from earlier.

“We promise,” Felix reassured you. You felt Demetri’s arm around your waist as he lied behind you, resting his head against your shoulder.

“You’ve no idea how much trouble we’re going to be in for you when we get back,” he murmured, nipping at your skin and you giggled.

“But it was worth it?” you teased, and felt him smile against your skin.

“Definitely.”


End file.
